Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the present invention pertains is the treatment of sour petroleum distillate or fractions, the treatment being commonly referred to as sweetening. More specifically, the present invention relates to treating sour petroleum distillates with a supported metal chelate mercaptan oxidation catalyst and anhydrous ammonia in the absence of an aqueous phase.